19th and 20th Century Weapons v5
TRACK 20th Century Weapons for updates! ------------------------------------------------------------ 20thCenturyWeapons is 100% compatible with all official patches, DLC, and 3rd party content. READ "ALIVE EXPLAINED"! ------------------------------------------------------------ <<>> (04/02/10) 20thCenturyWeapons update hiatus will unfotunately continue for several more weeks beyond April 2010. Progress continues to be made to 20thCenturyWeapons, but that progress is hampered by a laundry list of immediate improvements that are required for my new home to pass inspection(s). Sadly, there is no current ETA on v5.1 at this time; but an update will be completed and released as soon as the contruction on my home is complete. FYI - This mod is still fully supported and improvements continue to be made. <<>> (02/15/10) ::WINDOWS VISTA USERS:: Several 20thCW Users have reported that security permissions in Vista caused their textures to not render ingame. ~I do not use Vista, so I am unsure of how to advise you personally, but I hope to have a link to the solution soon for those of you who can't find it on your own. ::End:: ------------------------------------------------------------ A big thanks and a round of applause to NosRhyfelwr for his awesomeness in creating the 20thCenturyWeapon WeaponSelectorScripts (WSS), which are being used as a template for future weapons in this pack. ------------------------------------------------------------ ************************************************************ 20th Century Weapons: ************************************************************ M16 Colt Beta; (Suspended) M82 Barrett Beta; (Suspended) AA-12/USAS12 Beta; M2 Browning Beta; FN249 SAW Beta v2; M60 Beta v2; M72_PPK12 Gauss Beta v3; ************************************************************ This is a W.i.P. (Work in Progress): This is not the final version; Officially Beta v5.0 Suggestions and requests are always welcome and appreciated*; though updates may not appear as timely as you'd like, which is no doubt immediately. *Demands will be met with a big middle finger. <> -=20th Century Weapons (W.I.P.)=- ------------------------------------------------------------ Author: Einherjrar ------------------------------------------------------------ **CALIBR Compatible** **CALIBR Required!** ** ArchiveInvalidation Required!** INSTALLATION: ------------------------------------------------------------ A) Extract .zip contents to your ..\..\fallout3 folder. B) Extract .zip contents to a folder of your choice and copy/paste the data folder over your ..\..\fallout3\Data folder ***CAUTION*** There have been reports of installation problems through the FOMM installer. ~To avoid problems, please install the mod assets manually. ------------------------------------------------------------ UNINSTALLATION: ------------------------------------------------------------ 1)Search your ..\..\fallout3 for '20thCentury'; this will find the root directories for all the mod assets and the FO3 .esm/.esp file. 2)Delete all material associated with '20th Century Weapons' ------------------------------------------------------------ TROUBLESHOOTING; Easy solutions to common problems: ------------------------------------------------------------ #1 - (Ensure that .esm and .esp files are dropped in the "..\..\Fallout3\Data) #2 - (Ensure that Meshes & Textures folder are dropped in the "..\..\Fallout3\Data) #3 - (Enable Archive Invalidate in your Fallout.ini or download 'Archive Invalidate Invalidated') #4 - 'Yes to all'; (This allows the file path to remain correct for mod assets, it won't overwrite anything) #5 - Check the sticky in the forums if you still have common problems before you PM me or report broken please. **RequiresCALIBR ; Community Ammunition Library** ~If you're not using CALIBR, expect your game to Crash to Desktop upon loading. It's the way it is. <<20thCenturyWeapons is 100% compatible with any Official Bethesda Downloadable Content>> -Compatible DLC Includes: --Operation:Anchorage DLC --The Pitt DLC --Broken Steel DLC --Point Lookout DLC --Mothership Zeta DLC **Kudo's to 'Zeonic Glory' and 'Bravodwg' for their contribution to the compatibility notes** Troubleshooting for Red Exclamation Point and Missing Textures ------------------------------------------------------------ Currently, there are several common reasons that models will NOT display correctly ingame: ~Problem: Mod assets have not been installed to the correct location. ~Solution: Check if you have a /data folder in your /fallout3/data folder (/fallout3/data/data). FYI - If you weren't asked to overwrite anything when you installed the mod assets, you installed it wrong. ~Problem: ArchiveInvalidation value has not been changed by either manual or automatic programs. ~Solution: Use the option in FalloutModManager (FOMM) or ArchiveInvalidateInvaliated (AII). You can also edit the value yourself in the fallout.ini (not recommended). FYI - IT IS IMPORTANT THAT YOU ONLY USE ONE ARCHIVEINVALIDATE SOLUTION! Multiple ArchiveInvalidation solutions can conflict with each other and prevent any meshes or textures from loading correctly. LOAD LIST TROUBLESHOOTING: ------------------------------------------------------------ For best results and compatibility, your load list should resemble the following: Fallout3.esm ... <<>> ... OperationAnchorage.esm (Optional, but still supported and compatible!) ThePitt.esm (Optional, but still supported and compatible!) BrokenSteel.esm (Optional, but still supported and compatible!) ... <<>> ... CALIBR.Esm 20thCenturyWeapons.esm ... <<>> ... 20thCenturyALIVE.esp ------------------------------------------------------------ 20th Century ALIVE Explained: ------------------------------------------------------------ 20thCW v3 contains 1 master file (20thCenturyWeapons.esm), and several plugin files. The Master file contains ALL ADDITIONS to Fallout3; The Plugin Files contain ALL CHANGES to Fallout3; Additions = New weapon entries, sounds, shells, ect. Changes = Altered existing SuperMutant, Raider, NPC, Talon, Regulator, ect. spawned loot lists. You can use 20thCenturyWeapons.esm WITHOUT any ALIVE plugins with 0% chance of conflict between other mods. However, without the ALIVE plugins, the weapons WILL NOT SPAWN on anything or be available in vendors. If you don't use any ALIVE plugins, you can still add in weapons with console commands, and unselecting any ALIVE plugins will not remove any collected 20thCenturyWeapons (unless you unselect the 20thCenturyWeapons.esm). NOTE: To access the TEST CONTAINERS, activate the TEST CONTAINER A.L.I.V.E. plugin and travel to Alexandria Arms where you will find a set of lockers against the right wall. If you are starting a new game the lockers are located in the adult player starting room. Troubleshooting 20thCWALIVE(SuperMutants): ----------------------------------------------------------- SuperMutantWeapons Q&A (Common Problem and Troubleshooting) ---------------------------------- Q SuperMutants will not equip the 20thCenturyWeapons in the inventory and will rush me with fists, what can I do? A MOVE 20thCenturyWeaponsALIVE(SuperMutants).esp TO THE BOTTOM OF YOUR LOAD LIST. MAKE SURE IT LOADS LAST. ---------------------------------- LONG EXPLANATION: (If you want to know why) ---------------------------------- Supermutants are very discerning about the weapons they can use; among other restrictions they cannot use 1handedPistol or 1handedAutomatic weapons of any kind and will freeze in place if they attempt to equip the weapon since there is no animation support for these weapons on the Supermutant body type. Supermutants will only recognize an object as a weapon if that object is included in a form list titled 'SuperMutantWeapons'. In this list is every weapon the SuperMutants will ever attempt to equip, and the plugin file 20thCenturyWeaponsALIVE(SuperMutant).esp contains all necessary weapon references to every weapon usable by SuprtMutants. BTW - If you encounter any SuperMutants 'Freezing' in place (they may pan view to follow you and will likely appear hostile (red post on radar), it will be because a 1handed weapon was erroneously included in their SuperMutantWeapons form list and it will be due to a core problem with the plugin and I will correct it if notified. <> Any other mod which adds new weapons to supermutants will overwrite the 'SuperMutantWeapons' form list included in the 20thCenturyWeaponsALIVE(SuperMutant).esp plugin file. Short of creating your own custom plugin containing a combined list from whatever other mods you are using the only solutions are either to move the 20thCWALIVESuperMutant.esp BELOW EVERY OTHER PLUGIN WHICH MAY AFFECT SUPERMUTANT SPAWNED EQUIPMENT, don't use the other mod, or don't use the 20thCenturyWeaponsALIVE(SuperMutants).esp file. FYI - Don't bother asking me to create the compatibility plugin for you, since it is impossible to create the custom list for you. I can't know and almost certainly don't have many of the conflicting mods you will be using; which will most likely be different for everyone, and would not probably not work between different combinations of mods (would cause CTD if they tried). You will either have to understand the GECK SDK well enough to accomplish a relatively simple task, or use a method above. Weapon Types; Advantages and Penalties: ------------------------------------------------------------ 20thCenturyWeapons uses a combination of several variables to distinguish themselves from other weapon types and caliber families. These variables (and their basic advantages/penalties) are: ------------------------------------------------------------ ~Standard Weapons = -0% base damage ~Silenced Weapons = -10% base damage ------------------------------------------------------------ ~1HandedWeapons = Base Spread +1/AP cost +0 ~2HandedWeapons = Base Spread +0/AP cost +5 ~RepeatingWeapons = Base Spread x0.10%/AP cost +5 ------------------------------------------------------------ ~Repeating (Revolver/Bolt-Action): Base DMG/x4CritMult/x4CritDmg/1 BulletPerVATS ~Repeating (Revolver/Bolt-Action): AP cost +5/Base Spread x0.10/1 BulletPerVATS ~Semi-Auto (Pistol/Rifle): Base DMG/x2CritMult/x2CritDmg ~Semi-Auto (Pistol/Rifle): AP cost +0/Base Spread +0/1 BulletPerVATS ~Full-Auto (Pistol/Rifle): Base DMG-20%/x1CritMult/x1CritDmg ~Full-Auto (Pistol/Rifle): AP cost +5/Base Spread +1-2/3-5 BulletPerVATS ~MachineGun (Carbine/MG): Base DMG/x1CrotMult/x1CritDmg ~MachineGun (Carbine/MG): AP cost +10/Base Spread +2-4/8-10 BulletPerVATS ------------------------------------------------------------ ~1HandedSemi-Auto AP Cost = 7 + (1 PerAmmoTier*) ~1HandedFull-Auto AP Cost = 12 + (1 PerAmmoTier*) ~2HandedSemi-Auto AP Cost = 10 + (1 PerAmmoTier*) ~2handedFull-Auto AP Cost = 15 + (1 PerAmmoTier*) ~1HandedRepeating AP Cost = 12 + (1 PerAmmoTier*) ~2HandedRepeating AP Cost = 15 + (1 PerAmmoTier*) ~2HandedMachineGun AP Cost = 20 + (1 PerAmmoTier*) *- There are ten ammo tiers, which will provide new available equipment every two levels; ~NPC's use their level to calculate spawned gear. ~Vendors and Crates use the Player's level to calculate available inventory and contents. ------------------------------------------------------------ Ammo Tiers: lvl 1 = .22LR/.22Magnum lvl 2 = 9x18mmMakarov/.32ACP/.38Special lvl 4 = 9x19mmPara/.357Magnum lvl 6 = .40S&W/.45ACP/.44Magnum lvl 8 = 7.62x23mmTokarev/.30Carbine/.454Casull lvl10 = 4.6x30mmHK/5.7x28mmFN/.50AE/.500Nitro lvl12 = 5.45x39mm/5.56x45mm/.22-250 lvl14 = 7.62x39mm/7.62x51mm/.30-30 lvl16 = 7.62x54mm/30.06/8mmMauser/.303British/.45-70Govt lvl18 = .50BMG/.50Sov FAQ: ------------------------------------------------------------ Q-Is this mod CALIBR Compatible? A-Yes, and any future weapon packs (19th and 21st century) are planned around CALIBR. Stop asking. Q-Do these weapons replace anything? A-The 20thCW.esm does not, and the ALIVE.esp's only add weapons to the SpawnTables/LootLists for Combatants (NPC, Raider, Mutant, ect) Q-Where can I find some of these weapons? A-In testing the alpha and beta versions of this mod, I could find them nearly anywhere. Q-Describe 'Anywhere' A-Any NPC, Raider, Talon/Regulator, Brotherhood/Outcast, Enclave, or Supermutant has a chance to spawn a '20th century weapon'. Q-I can't seem to find any weapons in .50 BMG! HELP! A-IIRC, .50 caliber weapons won't spawn on any character who's not level 18 or over. The .50 BMG weapon are incredibly destructive, so expect appearences to be rare. Q-Gimme the console add commands! A-Ugh, no. I'm not transscribing the console commands of over 100 seperate weapon entries. Q THEN HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET PHAT LOOTS?! C'MON! A The ALIVE TEST CONTAINER.esp will spawn several lockers in several locations which contain the entire 20thCW inventory and 50k of each ammunition. These are lockers are located @: Vault 101 Start, Alliance Armament, and the Citadel Armory. Q Uhh, I have some serious questions with this projects devotion to realism; I mean, you *are* aware that the AS-50 is a semiautomatic anti-material marksman rifle and not an assault rifle, right? ...And that there is no 3 round burst on a M82Barrett or M1Garand... ...and when has the M1918BrowningAutomaticRifle ever been scoped or silenced...? Are you mad as a hatter? A This is not a realism mod, it is a mod that seeks to give the player a variety of leveled armament over the course of their wasteland experience; -I could drown all the current complaining over what 20cent adds with my own criticism over the variety, flexibility, and general representation of all firearm groups in vanilla. Vanilla firearms and projectile physics were both lazy and silly; I was not happy and set out to change that. Q-OMG! these weapons are too overpowered (also, underpowered)! Where is the balance! A- The numerical representation of a weapon in your pipboy does not represent a weapons usefulness or hidden Benefits, Penalties, and Costs; 20thCW is constructed to encourage smart players to use the cheaper (and more accurate) repeating weapons when he can, and the more expensive automatics when he must. ------------------------------------------------------------ ~Bolt Action (and to a lesser degree Semi-Auto) Rifles: Important for Frugal Snipers and Stealthy Ninjas. ~Automatic Rifles (and MachineGuns): Highly sought after by Wealthy Soldiers and Noisy Pirates. ------------------------------------------------------------ Be Warned - Advantages have costs; Even though it's possible to give the wasteland a liberal hosing down with automatic weapons, consider how much automatic weapon fire is ending up hitting nothing but air especially at longer ranges, which equals lost caps. FYI - If your most common entry solution to a combat situation involves spraying a hail of bullets at everything that moves until they've gibbed, it'll be no mystery why your magazines are empty and you are becoming penniless; Hubris. Q Hey, I really want to see 'X' Scope with 'Y' Weapon using 'Z' silencer, can you be a pal and move the accessories around for me since the materials are already included anyway? A ...I 'can' move any accessory onto any other weapon; I 'did' do this once (obviously), and I've already made 4 versions of every weapon (normal, silent, scoped, silentscope). If something looks awful, it will change, if its passable, it may slide beneath the radar but be upgraded later on. I also will not part any weapons in this mod into single weapon mods; that level of preference will always require the player to learn how to open the GECK and do it themselves, if for no better reason than because I have a life to live and (actual) updates to host. Q This mod is huge! How was it possible to compile all this material in one place? A As much as some and certainly more than many, this mod stands tall on the shoulders of giants. My own personal giant is represented as the collaborative effort of probably now literally hundreds of individual authors who created new, changed old, or contributed material that eventually wound up in this mod. This mod wouldn't exist without me, sure; but without the raw material provided by various modding communities I would have had nothing but a burning drive to add what will soon be hundred(s) of weapons into Fallout3, a series which has always been a personal favorite. Q That's all pretty awesome, but there are some improvements that could stand to be made; how can I influence some change in this mod? A Luckily, I'm very populist and changes are made as my audience demands them (provided via community feedback). What the public demands is what I strive to produce, so long as that demand is more or less unanimous and not tied to personal profit or tailored to individual taste. The most direct way to influence the development of 20thCenturyWeapons is of course to contribute something. With the number of weapons in this pack approaching the *hundred(s)*, there will always be room for improvements that may be relatively easy, but that I cannot find time to correct personally; ~Major problems and compatibility concerns take top priority and are my largest concern; Contributions will of course earn you a place in the credits with the rest of us, as well as give you the warm feeling of knowing you've participated in a massive compilation of community acheivement that is used by thousands of players and has been translated into several other languages. If you have some experience in modding FO3 and want to affect change in this mod by contributing something, drop me a PM; -ein out. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::LEGAL:::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: the works contained within are free to use with Fallout 3. Permission is hereby granted to anyone who wishes to include these works in conjunction with a "pack" under the terms of: 1a) The VERSION 1 contents of this mod are not to be re-released or repackaged before April 30th, 2009. 1b) The VERSION 2 contents of this mod are not to be re-released or repackaged before June 30th, 2009. 1c) The VERSION 3 contents of this mod are not to be re-released or repackaged before August 30th, 2009. 1d) The VERSION 4 contents of this mod are not to be re-released or repackaged before October 30th, 2009. 1e) The VERSION 5 contents of this mod are not to be re-released or repackaged before February 30th, 2010. -=-='1a', '1b', '1c', '1d' and '1e' are designed to give the original page a healthy chance to receive basic updates before export=-=- 2) Any and all contributing authors of each work to be used are credited by name for their contributions and displayed in plain view within the description of the release and the Readme.txt accompanying the release. 3) The works contained within are never to be used for profit. 4) Requests will be universally denied to export the following weapon(s)/weapon model(s) frmo 20thCenturyWeapons: (FYI - this includes FOOK team) --------------------------- 4a) Remington1858Army Revolver (v5) by Penis Colada* 4b) HeritageArms1858Replica Revolver (v5) by Penis Colada* *-Permission was received by Penis Colada to use his model in this weapon pack provided it is titled 'PenisColada's Remington1858' and prevent his work from being repackaged or used in any mods but this one; ~Contact him @ FPSBanana.com if you really want to use it. --------------------------- x) at any time at the discretion of the authors of the works contained in these permissions may be revoked :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::END LEGAL:::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Incredible efforts have been made to ensure that the credit section is filled out completely and that all authors are given credit for their contributions to this project, but I'm not perfect, and the credit section has become enormous. If I have not properly credited an author, or if you know someone who contributed work and was not properly credited; -Please PM me and I will correct the discrepancy immediately. If you recognize non-freely licensed material in this pack; ~Please PM me immediately and I will investigate the model source to verify. Console Commands for Ammo (Use Test Container.esp for weapons) ------------------------------------------------------------ Itemcode Ammotype ------------------------------ xx101bf4 5.45x39mm Round xx101bf5 7.62x39mm Round xx101bf6 7.62x51mm Round xx101bf7 7.62x54mmR Round xx101bf8 9x39mm Subsonic Round xx101bf9 .50 BMG Round xx101bfa 7.62x25mm Tokarev Round xx101bfb .38 Special Round xx101bfc 9x18mm Makarov Round xx101bfd 9x19mm Round xx101bfe .45 ACP Round xx101bff 14mm Round xx101c00 .50 AE Round xx101c01 2mm EC Round xx101c02 HN Needler Cartridge xx101c03 4.73x33mm Caseless Round xx100ea6 .22LR Round xx105303 .44-40 Winchester Round xx105304 .32-20 Winchester Round xx105305 .30-30 Winchester Round xx1059ac .30-06 Springfield Round xx106053 .30 Carbine Round xx1066fa .380 ACP Round xx106da1 .357 Magnum Round xx107aef .416 Barrett Round xx108196 .357 SIG Round xx10883d .455 Webley Round xx108ee4 40mm Grenade xx108ee5 5.7x28mm Round xx108ee6 4.6x30mm Round xx10958d 12.7x108mm Round xx10958e 14.5x114mm Round xx109c35 Rocket Propelled Grenade xx109c36 .45 Long Colt Round CREDITS Mod Author : Einherjrar (plugin file) Code Monkey : Einherjrar (.nif/.dds/.esp/model import/format/compile/port) Formatting/Compile : Einherjrar (.nif/model orientation, dimensions, scale, positions, ect) Original Model Author(s): ---------------------------------- REM700 and SSG82 (wood and black) Model:Shad.Ops.Ace Skin:Shad.Ops.Ace Mesh: Black_Skull Compile:Black_Skull Source Compile: Crosis Ref maps: Crosis V Model Mirror Correction: psychoticD Ref Map Fix: psychoticD Wood Skin Edit: Mullet� Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar Mini14 - Rifle model : Nomad Rifle skin : -Poly- edited by Splintercell (heatshroud) Scope model : Shrike Scope skin : Ratty Scope mount & rails : Version_2 MinorEdits: Einherjrar FO3Compile/Format: Einherjrar AR-15 Armalite M16 Model: Twinke Masta Skin: Twinke Masta, Polygon Skin Edits: Eggwhites Silencer Model/Skin: Stoke CS:S Compile: Solid_Snake Producer: Cardboard Box Productions Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar M249 SAW Model:Schmung, Twinke Masta, MBPRODUCTIONS, Soul_Slayer, SureShot Skin:Twinke Masta, Schmung, Flamshmizer, Geno, Acid Snake, MBPRODUCTIONS, kimono, SureShot Sounds:Flakk Compile:3DStart Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar M24 Remington: Models: Endorphin, Kais, Bullethead, Murdock Textures: SixShooter, !NC!Furious, Murdock, Chumpchange CS:S Compile/vgui: Smith Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar M14 Springfield ------------------------- Model: M14 : Spezz Reflex Sight : Dav0r scope : Ace,Snark Skin: M14 : Enron Reflex Sight : the_tub scope : Ace,Snark CS:S Compile:3dstart Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar AR-10 Armalite Model: SoulSlayer (m4 body), Twinkie Masta (stock), Hav0c (scope) Murdock (Bipod), Stoke (nato bullet/silencer) Skin: Kimono (m4 body/scope), Twinkie masta (stock), Stoke (nato bullet/silencer), Geno (lens), Murdock (bipod) CS:S Compile/smoothing/normals/wees: L0RDN00B Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar M60 ISW Defaults: Model: Twinke Masta UV: Twinke Masta & Flamshmizer Skin: Kimono Compile: Rev. Ted Ellum's: Model: Twinke Masta UV: Twinke Masta & Flamshmizer Skin: Kimono CS:S Compile: Ellum Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar M1903 Springfield Model: PR0PEN Skin/Texture: SLHRGen (a.k.a. GenForral) Normal Maps: SLHRGen Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar M1 Garand SKin: Millenia Model:Shortfuse CS:S Compile:Skladfin Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle Model: Soul_Slayer UVMap: Bullet-Head Skin: Twinke Masta CS:S Compile: Soul_Slayer/haggard Small CS:S Compile: Haggard bumpmap : djibe89 phong : djibe89 Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar M1919BMG: Author1: Splinter Author2: Marzy Author3: Brutalization Author4: Dillinger Author5: Kraut Killer Author6: Millenia MinorEdits: Einherjrar FO3Compile/Format: Einherjrar AWM A.I.: Model/Texture- Lonewolf/Shrike MinorEdits: Einherjrar FO3Compile/Format: Einherjrar Barrett M82 Model: Hav0c Skin: Twinke Masta (m82), Geno (lens) Model smoothing, animation edits, Normal mapps, World Models, Compile: L0RDN00B Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar AS-50 Accuracy International Model: DaveW Origiran Texture: DaveW Re-color: Me Scope Model: Hav0c Scope Texture: Twinke Masta, Geno (lens) Scope Recolor: Me Sounds: xLongWayHome Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar M2 BMG -: Author Unknown. **Model Edited heavily by Einherjrar, Verified free release** FO3Compile/Format: Einherjrar Texture: Einherjrar M92 Beretta Model: Twinkie Masta / Sureshot Skin: Maiu / Twinke Masta Sounds: Vunsunta CS:S Compile: Solid_Snake Producer: Cardboard Box Productions Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar Uzi I.M.I: Model: Duffman Skin: Crosis Animations: Stoke, Mike- Sounds: Phiesope Original CS Compile: Pete MinorEdits: Einherjrar FO3Compile/Format: Einherjrar Tec9 Intratec: model: dav0r skin: downloadable skills Original Compile: fub MinorEdits: Einherjrar FO3Compile/Format: Einherjrar CAR M635 9mm: Mole Wannabe Andrew Ensomniac Murdock Ope Version_2 The Lama MinorEdits: Einherjrar FO3Compile/Format: Einherjrar M1911 Colt Model: Twinke Masta Skin: Dayofdfeat123 (Viet/Brushed) Skin: Defeat (Silver/Gold/Viet2) CS:S Compile: DaEllum67 Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar Mac 10 Ingram: Model: Pete Skin: Millenia Compile: Rachael MinorEdits: Einherjrar FO3Compile/Format: Einherjrar M3 Grease: Model and UVMap by RedRogueXIII Skin by TehSnake Sounds by Vunsunta MinorEdits: Einherjrar FO3Compile/Format: Einherjrar M1928 Thompson: (unused) Model - Kitteh Skin - Kitteh Compile - Kitteh MinorEdits: Einherjrar FO3Compile/Format: Einherjrar Thompson M1A1: Model: DayofDefeat123 Skin: NZ-Reason CS:S Compile, Bolt Model, and Refs: JIHAD Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar AMT AutomagIII RedRogueXIII - Model/UV Futon - Texture/Sound/Animz/CS:S Compile Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar M1Carbine: *MaFiAdoOsAmA : High Resolution skin High Resolution accessories Sprites & Gfx MinorEdits: Einherjrar FO3Compile/Format: Einherjrar USAS Daewoo: Model:Teh Snake Skin:Teh Snake Uv's:Teh Snake Anims:Teh Snake Compile:Teh Snake FO3 Compile/Format: Einherjrar MinorEdits: Einherjrar Benelli XM1014: Model: Millenia uvs: Millenia textures: Millenia compile: Millenia AA12: Model: RedrogueXIII UV: RedrogueXIII Texture: Einherjrar (blank) FO3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Edits: Einherjrar ------------------------------------------------------------ SOVIET WEAPON PACK CREDITS*: *-New Legal Section: See above; ------------------------------------------------------------ AEK918Vityaz; Model/UVs - RedRogueXIII Renders/Texport - DarthFaceMan Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 .nif Compile/Format: Einherjrar AEK919Kashtan; Model and UV; RedRogueXIII Special thanks to Darthfaceman for textport UV; Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 .nif Compile/Format: Einherjrar AK-74 Kalashnikov; Model: TwinkeMasta/N.R Texture: NCfurious/Dreadus CS Compile/hack: RedArmySoldier Render: -Unrated- Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 .nif Compile/Format: Einherjrar AK-47 Kalashnikov; Model - Twinke Masta Textures - Millenia Compiling - FxDarkLoki model tweaking/smoothing - FxDarkLoki Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 .nif Compile/Format: Einherjrar Agram2000; Model by; Havok101 UVW Maps by; Malignant Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 .nif Compile/Format: Einherjrar Bizon PP-19 Model - cryomerk Uvmaps - readersdigest & Millenia Textures - Millenia Compile - James- Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 .nif Compile/Format: Einherjrar CZ-527 Authors Model: Endorphin Skin: SixShooter Reskin: Rootbeerz Original compile: MonkeyMan Model tweaking: Ocularis Model fixes/Turbosmooth: candied_clown Norma/Ref maps: candied_clown Compile: candied_clown Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar SVT-40 Tokarev Original model : Rus_Ivan Texture : Rus_Ivan Normal mapping : masQ Screenshot : masQ Some parts of exponent map : Wile E Coyote Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 .nif Compile/Format: Einherjrar MP-443 Grach (DP-51 K-5 temporarily) Model : REDROGUEXIII UV and Skin : DeadPixel Black Recolor : kannoe Compiles : kannoe Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 .nif Compile/Format: Einherjrar DShK; Unknown Author; Verified Free release. Carriage Model and Skin; Bethesda Edited Heavily by Einherjrar; Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 .nif Compile/Format: Einherjrar Gepard M1; <<>> Carriage Skin; Bethesda PKMT Skin; GSC Gameworld (S.T.A.L.K.E.R.) Edited Heavily by Einherjrar Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 .nif Compile/Format: Einherjrar Gepard M4; <<>> Model - Twinke Masta Textures - Millenia Compiling - FxDarkLoki model tweaking/smoothing - FxDarkLoki Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 .nif Compile/Format: Einherjrar PM Makarov; Skin/Texture: TehSnake Compile/World Models/Port (From CZ): Solid_Snake Bump Maps: W1LLDAB3AST Cardboard Box Productions Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 .nif Compile/Format: Einherjrar M1891-30 MosinNagant Original model : Rus_Ivan Texture : Rus_Ivan Normal mapping : Rus_Ivan Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar OSV96; <<>> model; ettubrutesbro skin; wangchung compile; fub Render; Timittytim alt origins; Timittytim Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 .nif Compile/Format: Einherjrar PKMT Kalashnikov; Model: GSC Gameworld (S.T.A.L.K.E.R.) Texture: GSC Gameworld (S.T.A.L.K.E.R.) Original HL Compile; superpele Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 .nif Compile/Format: Einherjrar PP-2000; Model: Deadpixel Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 .nif Compile/Format: Einherjrar PPS-43; Model: Cheeto Skin: Blackheart Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 .nif Compile/Format: Einherjrar PPSh-41; Original model : Rus_Ivan Texture : Rus_Ivan Normal mapping : Rus_Ivan Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 .nif Compile/Format: Einherjrar RPD; <<>> Model: GSC Gameworld (S.T.A.L.K.E.R.) Texture: GSC Gameworld (S.T.A.L.K.E.R.) Original HL Compile; superpele Magazine model : Rus_Ivan Magazine Texture : Rus_Ivan Magazine Normal mapping : Rus_Ivan Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 .nif Compile/Format: Einherjrar RPK-74; <<>> Model - Twinke Masta Textures - Millenia Compiling - FxDarkLoki model tweaking/smoothing - FxDarkLoki Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 .nif Compile/Format: Einherjrar Saiga-545; <<>> Model: TwinkeMasta/N.R Texture: NCfurious/Dreadus CS Compile/hack: RedArmySoldier Render: -Unrated- Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 .nif Compile/Format: Einherjrar SKS Simunov; Skin by ; Walmarx RustyReskin by ; Mr.Bond Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 .nif Compile/Format: Einherjrar SVD Dragunov model: Twinke_Masta Skin: -SmokyJoe- (TWeaked by Twinke Masta) CS:S Compile: Hav0c New CS:S Compile: Twinke Masta Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar TT-33 Tokarev; Model: Hav0c / Twinke Masta Skin: Twinke Masta Original DODS Compile :Teh Snake Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 .nif Compile/Format: Einherjrar VEPR12; <<>> Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 .nif Compile/Format: Einherjrar Vz.48 Sa.26; <<>> Model: Dav0r Texture: Millenia Original Compile: SilentAssassin12 Original Compile: Modderfreak (Fixed compile) Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 .nif Compile/Format: Einherjrar Vz.82 Skorpion; Model: Ettubrutesbro Skin: Millenia (Recolor by Futon) Original Compile: The_AntiPirate Older Compile: Futon Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 .nif Compile/Format: Einherjrar TOZ 87 Model: Millenia Unwrap: Millenia Skin: Millenia Shell Model: Twinkie Masta Shell Unwrap: Flamshmizer (Chop: Toxic Kitty!!!) Shell Skin: Geno Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar Saiga12 Sporting <<>> Model: GSC Gameworld Texture: GSC Gameworld FO3 Compile: Toxi VEPR12 <<>> Model: GSC Gameworld Texture: GSC Gameworld MinorEdits: Einherjrar FO3 Compile: Einherjrar ------------------------------------------------------------ Launchers ------------------------------------------------------------ M72 LAW Rocket Launcher: Model and UV: Lachtan MinorEdits: Einherjrar FO3 Compile: Einherjrar M79GL Rifle and Sawn-Off Model: EdisLeado ModelEdit: Hellspike Skin(s): flamshmizer Skin(s): Millenia UV Mapping: Hellspike MinorEdits: Einherjrar FO3 Compile: Einherjrar MGL140: Model & UVs: Ultimate Bastard MinorEdits: Einherjrar FO3 Compile: Einherjrar Mk.19 AGL *see M2 Browning for credits MinorEdits: Einherjrar FO3 Compile: Einherjrar Formatting: Einherjrar ------------------------------------------------------------ Other Equipment ------------------------------------------------------------ Silencers: Black Silencer - Intel Gucci Silencer - Stoke Vanilla Silencer - Bethesda Scopes: Vanilla Scope - Bethesda VSS Scope Optic - Pelinor Mosin Nagant Optic - Pelinor (VSS reticle modified) v3 New Additions ------------------------ Luger P08 ------------------------ model: flakk textures: millenia animations: mike- sounds: vunsunta previous CS:S Compile: james- model smoothing & reCS:S Compile: modderfreak Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar ------------------------ C96 Mauser ------------------------ Author2: Funth, Author1: LeonScottKennedy (M712 Stock) Model and UVmaps by Havok101 Skin by Sylon CS:S Compile and Refmaps by modderfreak Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar ------------------------ MP-40 ------------------------ Model: Soul-Slayer Uv-Mapping: Soul-Slayer Texture: Kimono Normal Maps: Twinke Masta Sounds: Mullet, Vunsunta Original DOD:S Compile: Soul-Slayer Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar ------------------------ MP5 Heckler&Koch ------------------------ Model: Twinke Masta Textures: Millenia CS:S Compile: Millenia Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar ------------------------ USP Heckler&Koch ------------------------ Model/UV/Skin: Thanez Model/UV Edits: Racer445 Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar -------------------------- UMP45 Heckler&Koch -------------------------- Model UMP45: HellSpike,Logger SPR Foregrip: Stoke SureFire 900A: Silvio Dante Eotech: Twinke Masta Skin UMP45: Cyper SPR Foregrip: Stoke SureFire 900A: WangChung(UV: The Spork) Eotech: Twinke Masta Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar --------------------------- UMP Heckler&Koch --------------------------- Model UMP45: HellSpike,Logger SPR Foregrip: Stoke SureFire 900A: Silvio Dante Eotech: Twinke Masta Skin UMP45: Cyper SPR Foregrip: Stoke SureFire 900A: WangChung(UV: The Spork) Eotech: Twinke Masta Hack CS:S Compile: 3dstart Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar -------------------------- UCP Heckler&Koch -------------------------- model:chrisart model:loom (edits) model:afterburner (silencer) model:twinkmasta (bullet) skin:the_tub CS:S Compile:reinier Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar -------------------------- MP7 Heckler&Koch -------------------------- Model: Schmung Skin: the_tub Aimpoint Model: Twinke Masta Skin: Smokey Joe Silencer Model: Schmung Skin: SureShot, DarkElfa® and Thanez CS:S Compile, Origins, Wees, Hack and Skin Edits: DarkElfa® Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar -------------------------- UA TRD-1 -------------------------- Model: Darkstrorn UV maps: Dreadus & Darkstorn Textures: IppE CS:S Compile: vagrant Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar -------------------------- Heckler&Koch SL-8 -------------------------- Model ~ Cypherion Skin ~ K.o.S-*bh*-Mike Compiling ~ Hitman Camo : MurdocK Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar -------------------------- Heckler&Koch G36 -------------------------- Lama's G36c: Features: Very High Quality Model by TheLama! Ultimate Textures by Thanez! Realistic Shaders and Normal Maps! G36c model: Model: TheLama UV's: Flamshmizer Skin: Thanez Normals, Phong, and Refmaps: Fxdarkloki ACOG: Model: Twinke Masta Skin: Thanez and Twinke Masta Refmaps: Thanez misc: CS:S Compile: ZeeJ Previous CS:S Compile, turbosmoothing: Fxdarkloki CS:S Compile Edits: TheStealthyOne Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar ------------------------- G41 Heckler&Koch ------------------------- g41 original model: Model - DarthFaceMan Textures - Teh Snake CS:S Compile - Teh Snake & Unkn0wn Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar ------------------------- HK23 MG ------------------------- Base Model: Twinke Masta Base Skin: NZ-Reason CS:S Compile v: Hav0c CS:S Compile w: Mullet Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar ------------------------- Scout Steyr ------------------------- Twinkie Masta Scout Model: Scout-twinkie masta Scope- Hav0c Textures: Scout-Thanez Scope-Racer445 CS:S Compile: zer0 cool Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar ------------------------- PSG-1 Heckler&Koch ------------------------- Model: Twinkie Masta, fallschirmjager, L0RDN00B (smoothing) Skin: Twinkie Masta, Sproily Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar ------------------------- G3 Heckler&Koch ------------------------- Model: Fallschirmjager,Twinke Masta(Scope) Skin: Pete,Xero(Scope normal map) CS:S Compile/Origins/Animation Hack: Sarqune UV maps: Twinke Masta Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar ------------------------- HK21 Heckler&Koch ------------------------- Producer: 586 studios Model - DarthFaceMan Textures - Teh Snake CS:S Compile - Teh Snake Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar ------------------------- Kar-98 Mauser ------------------------- Authors: Splinter Marzy Brutalization Dillinger Kraut Killer Millenia Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar ------------------------- Gewehr-43 ------------------------- Model: Sproily Textures & conversion: Millenia Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar ------------------------- FG-42 ------------------------- Model & Texture´s: Sproily Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar ------------------------- MG-3 ------------------------- Authors: Splinter Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar ------------------------- Neostead2000 ------------------------- GO team - model Gi777 - convert and rig Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar ------------------------- CAWS Heckler&Koch ------------------------- Ported from War1982 'Classic Fallout Weapons BETA' Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar ------------------------- Pancor Jackhammer ------------------------- Dav0r's Jackhammer Model: Dav0r UV: Dav0r Skin: Unbreakable Reflects: Unbreakable CS:S Compile: Mullet Wees: Unbreakable Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar ------------------------- Striker-12 ------------------------- Model: W1LLDAB3AST UVmaps: DeadPixel Textures: Cigano CS:S Compile: Ultimate Bastard Fallout3 Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments: Einherjrar ------------------------- ------------------------- V4 EU part 2 CREDITS ------------------------- ------------------------- Glock19 ------------------------- Model: Bullet_Head (Glock), Twinke Masta (C-Mag), X-Convict, Kissle (stock) Skin: klla_syc3 (Glock), Sureshot (C-Mag), N|rvy (Stock) UV Map: Bullet_Head, klla_syc3 (Edits) Original CSS Compile: Skladfin Adjusted CSS Compile: DeadPixel Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 Compile: Einherjrar ------------------------- Glock18 ------------------------- Original Compile: ZeeJ Model: Havok101: Glock Model. Texture: El Maestro De Graffiti Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 Compile: Einherjrar ------------------------- MPL Walther ------------------------- Model:flakk Skin:Twinke Masta CZ Compile:Sedj Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 Compile: Einherjrar ------------------------- P35 Browning Hi-Power 1935 ------------------------- Model: Silvio Dante UV: Fallschirmjager Skin: WangChung Original CSS Compile: Phong: Unseen_1 Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 Compile: Einherjrar ------------------------- MP9 TMP Steyr ------------------------- model: logger skin: expert Original CSS compile: Mullet� Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 Compile: Einherjrar ------------------------- M12 Beretta ------------------------- Model: Teh Snake Skin: Teh Snake Uv's: STeh Snake Compile: Teh Snake Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 Compile: Einherjrar ------------------------- P99 Walther ------------------------- Model: Fiblah Skin: rayzian refmaps: the necropimp Original CSS Compile: The Necropimp Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 Compile: Einherjrar ------------------------- 5ive 7even FN ------------------------- Model (LAM): TheLama Model (Gun): Twinke Masta UV: Flamshmizer Textures/Normals: Racer445 Compiles/LOD's: Vagrant Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 Compile: Einherjrar ------------------------- P90 FN ------------------------- Model: Short_Fuse - Base p90 Soul Slayer - Integrated Aimpoint Receiver Will - Silencer Textures: Thanez - P90 Enin - Magazine Edits Stoke - Bullets Cyper - Spring FxDarkloki - Normals/Phong/Ref/Trans Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 Compile: Einherjrar ------------------------- SU-16 KelTec ------------------------- Key Authors: Daisukekazama Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 Compile: Einherjrar ------------------------- Sg552 Sig Commando ------------------------- Model: Hav0c Skin: Twinke Masta Foregrip Elcan Scope: Stoke Original CSS Compile: Elfa-X Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 Compile: Einherjrar ------------------------- Shrike Ares ------------------------- Model: Ettubrutesbro UVW: Ettubrutesbro Skin: Ettubrutesbro Compile: james- Wees: vagrant Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 Compile: Einherjrar ------------------------- PPK Walther ------------------------- Model, Unwrap, Textures: Kimono Compile/Refmaps: Hazik Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 Compile: Einherjrar ------------------------- P38 Walther ------------------------- Model: Sproily / Twinke Masta Skin: The Expert / Tub Compile: The Expert Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 Compile: Einherjrar ------------------------- SSG3000 Sig ------------------------- Origional Model& Skin : Lord Nighthawk\Dingo Chavez Model Rebuild & Alteration By De@dMe@t. Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 Compile: Einherjrar ------------------------- Remington 7615 Patrol Rifle ------------------------- Gun Model: fallschirmjager Uvmap: Twinke Masta Skin: Twinke Masta Scope Edit: DarkElfa Compile (v/w): Mullet� Model Fix/Edits: HellSpike Model-Side Bullet Holder: End of Days Skin-Side Bullet Holder: H4wk Original CSS Compile: Biggs Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 Compile: Einherjrar -------------------------- M76 Zastava -------------------------- Base AK Model: Twinke Masta Skin: Millenia Meshsmooth, phong, etc.: Fxdarkloki Scope Rail Model: Pete Skin: Pete Skin Edit: Millenia Scope Model: Twinke Masta Skin: Thanez Meshsmooth, phong, refs: Fxdarkloki Barrel, Magazine Model: Pete Skin: Millenia Phong, refs: modderfreak Stock: Model: Twinke Masta Skin: !NC! Furious Skin Edit: Millenia Original CSS Compile: Bathroom Security Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 Compile: Einherjrar ---------------------------- FAL FN ---------------------------- Model and UVMaps by: Pete Skins by: Acid_Snake and Enron Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 Compile: Einherjrar ---------------------------- Px4 Storm Beretta ---------------------------- Model : Duztey UVMaps : The Spork Skin : WangChung Compile : Greg_Boyington Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 Compile: Einherjrar ---------------------------- Mk3 Lee-Enfield ---------------------------- Model: RedRogueXIII Texture: Einherjrar Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 Compile: Einherjrar ---------------------------- Brengun ---------------------------- Original Authors: Splinter, Marzy, Brutalization, Dillinger, Kraut Killer, Millenia. Minor Edits: Einherjrar FO3 Compile: Einherjrar ---------------------------- v5 Content Credits: ---------------------------- Penis Colada's Remington 1858 Army (+Heritage 1858 replica) ------------------------------------- ***REM1858ARMY MAY NOT BE REPACKAGED OR RELEASED FROM THIS PACK*** polygone's - Penis Colada vertexe's - Penis Colada uv map's - Penis Colada textile's - Penis Colada fong map's - Penis Colada normul map's - Penis Colada pixel's - Penis Colada grafick's - Penis Colada material's - Penis Colada Original CSS compile's - Penis Colada FO3 Formatting/Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments, .nif construction: Einherjrar ------------------------------------- Winchester M1894 Leveraction (+ Heritage 1894 replica) ------------------------------------- model: Dav0r Skin: Kimono Original CSS compile: L0RDN00B FO3 Formatting/Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments, .nif construction: Einherjrar ------------------------------------- Ruger MkII ------------------------------------- Model: TheLama Uvmaps: Vee Skin: LOOM+brownpoop22 Original CSS Compile (v/w): Soul_Slayer FO3 Formatting/Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments, .nif construction: Einherjrar ------------------------------------- 10/22 Ruger Carbine ------------------------------------- Pete/CadeOpreto/Nomad/-Poly-/Splintercell/ Shrike/Ratty/Wannabe/Snap/Hackjob/Jake/ WildBill/kalasnikov88 Hackjob by Einherjrar FO3 Formatting/Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments, .nif construction: Einherjrar ------------------------------------- 10/22 Ruger Charger ------------------------------------- Pete/CadeOpreto/Nomad/-Poly-/Splintercell/ Shrike/Ratty/Wannabe/Snap/Hackjob/Jake/ WildBill/kalasnikov88 Hackjob by Einherjrar FO3 Formatting/Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments, .nif construction: Einherjrar ------------------------------------- American-180 ------------------------------------- Version 1 M1928 Thompson Body + Version 3 M1928 Stock + Version 2 PPSh-41 Drum FO3 Formatting/Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments, .nif construction: Einherjrar ------------------------------------- Remington 220 SPR Sawn-off ------------------------------------- Model:GSC Skin:GSC Uv's:GSC Anims:TehSnake Original CSS Compile:TehSnake FO3 Formatting/Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments, .nif construction: Einherjrar ------------------------------------- Silverhawk 470 Beretta ------------------------------------- Original CSS Compiler, Shaders: Unkn0wn Skin, Shaders: Teh Snake Model, UV Maps: Z3RO FO3 Formatting/Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments, .nif construction: Einherjrar ------------------------------------- Winchester 101 ------------------------------------- Model - Fearfisch UVMaps - Meltdown Skin - Kitteh Original TS Compile - Kitteh Geniune Sexiness - Corporal Dogmeat <3 LAM, Rail - Mbproductions Red Dot sight - Rosa Jonas, NeoShroomish Original HL2 Compile - Cliffton_Vlodhammer FO3 Formatting/Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments, .nif construction: Einherjrar ------------------------------------- Winchester M1887 ------------------------------------- Original Mesh/Texture: Hamburghannes FO3 Formatting/Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments, .nif construction: Einherjrar ------------------------------------- Winchester M1897 ------------------------------------- model:Dav0r Skin:Kimono animations: Jennifer!! Original CSS compile: L0RDN00B FO3 Formatting/Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments, .nif construction: Einherjrar ------------------------------------- NoIIMkI Enfield ------------------------------------- Model and UVMaps: Dav0r Skin: Kimono Original CSS Compiles, Skin Edits, Normal Maps: modderfreak Phong Maps and Sound Edits: modderfreak FO3 Formatting/Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments, .nif construction: Einherjrar ------------------------------------- Python Colt ------------------------------------- Model & Normal maps : Agressive Napkin Textures & Compile : Teh Snake FO3 Formatting/Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments, .nif construction: Einherjrar ------------------------------------- Model29 Smith&Wesson ------------------------------------- Model: Bingo Johnson Skin: NZ-Reason Unwrap, Optimization: Schmung Original Compile: Sober FO3 Formatting/Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments, .nif construction: Einherjrar ------------------------------------- SuperRedhawk Ruger ------------------------------------- Model:Wannabe Textures: Millenia Original CSS Compile (v/w): SureShot Debugging: Soul_Slayer, Monkeh FO3 Formatting/Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments, .nif construction: Einherjrar ------------------------------------- Model500 Smith&Wesson ------------------------------------- Vanilla .44 Magnum Recycled FO3 Formatting/Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments, .nif construction: Einherjrar ------------------------------------- BLR Browning ------------------------------------- Original Mesh/Texture: hamburghannes@gmx.de FO3 Formatting/Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments, .nif construction: Einherjrar ------------------------------------- Marlin M336 +M1895 +444 ------------------------------------- Model by Enron and GIR (Shell) Skins by NCFurious, Sylon, modderfreak and SA12 (Shell) Original CSS Compiles, Normal Maps, Refmaps and Buy Menu Pics by modderfreak FO3 Formatting/Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments, .nif construction: Einherjrar ------------------------------------- DesertEagle XIX ------------------------------------- Original CSS Compile/coded by: ZeeJ Model by: Vashts1985 Textures by: Millenia FO3 Formatting/Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments, .nif construction: Einherjrar ------------------------------------- Aug Steyr ------------------------------------- Model: Sproily, Twinke Masta Skin: Sproily, Twinke Masta Original CSS Compile: 3DStart FO3 Formatting/Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments, .nif construction: Einherjrar ------------------------------------- FA MAS ------------------------------------- Model: Snipa Masta Skin: Snipa Masta Original CSS Compile, Origins, Wees and Edits: DarkElfa FO3 Formatting/Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments, .nif construction: Einherjrar ------------------------------------- SA80 Enfield ------------------------------------- L85A1 Model:Ettubrutesbro L85A1 Skin:Kimono L85A1 UV Choppage:Sean` Elcan Model:Stoke Elcan Skin:Stoke Mag Model:Twinke Masta Mag SKin:Polygon, !NC! Furious Original CZ Compile:Sean` FO3 Formatting/Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments, .nif construction: Einherjrar ------------------------------------- OC-14 Groza ------------------------------------- Model - GSC Game World Textures - Millenia Original CSS Compile - Modderfreak FO3 Formatting/Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments, .nif construction: Einherjrar ------------------------------------- M-4 Colt SOPMOD ------------------------------------- Meshes: M4A1: Soul_Slayer M203: Twinkie Masta Eotech And Magnifier: Twinkie Masta M900a: Silvio Dante Acog: Twinkie Masta RIS: Soul_Slayer M4 frame/silencer smoothing: L0RDN00B Aimpoint: Twinkie Masta AN PEQ: The Spork Textures: M4A1: Kimono M203: Twinkie Masta with edits by El maestro de graffiti Eotech and Magnifier: Wang Chung M900a: Wang Chung RIS: Thanez (edits by sarqune) Acog: Twinkie Masta Aimpoint: Twinkie Masta AN PEQ: El Maestro de Graffiti Original CSS Compile: Sarqune, (with compile help from Henron) FO3 Formatting/Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments, .nif construction: Einherjrar ------------------------------------- AC-556 Ruger ------------------------------------- Original Authors/Contributors: Pete/CadeOpreto/Nomad/-Poly-/Splintercell/ Shrike/Ratty/Wannabe/Snap/Hackjob/Jake/ WildBill/kalasnikov88 FO3 Formatting/Compile: Einherjrar Minor Adjustments, .nif construction: Einherjrar ------------------------------------------------------------ Sounds; Honnou (Realistic Weapon Sounds mod) ------------------------------------------------------------ All Animations are done by: Bethesda (vanilla) ------------------------------------------------------------ END CREDITS Special Thanks to: 3dModel Hosting; FPSBanana.com Category:Weapons